A Fun Game of Truth or Dare
by Just Another Hawk
Summary: Max and the flock play an old game of truth or dare. What will there game lead too? TWO-SHOT with FAX! NIGGY! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

"Max, I am so bored! Can we do play a game?" Nudge asked.

"Ugh, fine! As long as you leave me alone afterwards." I replied annoyed.

"Ok! Lets play truth or dare!" Nudge said excitingly while the rest of us moaned.

So, let me tell you about myself. I am Maximum Ride. My flock and I(Fang Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel) are experiments from this place we call the school and are 98%human and 2% bird. That makes us have wings! We have been on the run for a while and now we are at a cave resting.

"Ok, me first!" Iggy said like a little 5 year old. " Gazzy, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare" Gazzy replied really bored with this game.

Iggy smiled evilly. " I dare you to wear Nudges most pink dress and 4 inch high heels and have Max put makeup on you and stay like that for 3 hours. I am being very nice with the 3 hours part" Iggy said. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Uh huh, thank you so much Iggy" Gazzy said sarcastically.

"Come on Gazzy, you have to do it." Fang said from my side.

"Ugh, fine. Come on Nudge." Gazzy said turning to Nudge.

"Don't I get a say in this? I don't want Gazzy to break my heels!" Nudge said apparently mad at Iggy.

"Sorry Nudge, but don't worry, you will like the out of this bet soon." Iggy said with a smile.

"Ok, come on Gazzy" Nudge said while dragging him to her backpack. "Take this dress" Nudge said handing Gazzy spaghetti strapped hot pink dress that went to the knees. "And take these high heels." Nudge passed him a pair of pink 4-inch high heels.

"Ugh, I am not going to like this." Gazzy said going over to the corner to change. When we saw him, all of us started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Can I take this stupid thing off me now?" Gazzy asked.

"Sorry man, you still have to have Max put on makeup and stay with the whole thing on for 3 hours." Iggy said recovering from his laughing.

"Ugh, come on Max." Gazzy said.

"Sorry Gazzy, you have too. Come on." I said. Soon I was done with the makeup and everyone gasped when they saw what I had done. Man, did I make him look like a clown. After a moment of silence, everyone started laughing like crazy. We took pictures to remember this wonderful moment forever. Soon we settled down and went back to truth or dare.

"Ok, Angel, truth or dare?" Gazzy asked.

"I pick truth." Angel said.

"What is the freakiest thing you have ever heard in Fang's brain?"

"Hey, that is not right! You cant ask her that!" Fang said suddenly horrified with this question.

"Sorry Fang, she picked truth." Gazzy said smiling. Then he turned back to Angel. "So?"

"Uh, when he kissed Max a while ago he was saying all weird thing that I didn't understand. Like he started thinking about se-"

"Ok Angel! I think that is enough." I said. Then I turned to Fang and looked at him with my "what-the-heck-?" face. Then what surpised me was that Fang was blushing. BLUSHING! I heard Iggy chuckling and Nudge giggling.

"Ok guys. Angel, your turn." I said

"Ok, um, Nudge, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"Who in the flock would you date if you had too? You have to kiss that person too." Angel asked.

"Uh…. Iggy" Nudge said in a whisper.

"Wow. Really? That is so weird." Gazzy said. After that Iggy and Nudge were blushing and things were made awkward between them.

"Ok, Nudge, go ahead and kiss him." Angel said.

Nudge came and sat next to Iggy and kissed him quickly. She pulled back and was going to go back to her seat when Iggy grabbed her hand and made her sit next to him. Nudge blushed but was happy, just like Iggy was.

"Ok, um, Max, truth or dare."

"Uh, dare." I said

At that moment, I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this game because Nudge then but on her evil smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

"I dare you to straddle and kiss Fang for a minute. "Nudge said.

"What!" Fang and I said at the same time.

"You heard me, get on with it." Nudge said smiling while Iggy was laughing.

"Um, ok." Then I knelt over to Fang so I straddling him. Then I kissed him. I would have gone back quickly but I had to kiss him for a minute. I also was melting when I kissed Fang. It was great. What made it better was that Fang was kissing back fiercely. We kissed for a while until a clearing of a throat made us jump apart, blushing.

"Finally!" Nudge explained. "Ok Max, Your turn."

"Ok, uh, Iggy, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Iggy said.

"Where do you hide your explosives?" I asked.

"Uh… in…. Fangs backpack."

"What! Fang!"

"Sorry Max." Fang said, than smirked.

"Ok, Iggy your turn." I said.

"Fang, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Iggy came up to Fang and whispered something in his ear. Fang had a freaked out face on.

"Uh, ok, Max?" Fang said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever marry me?"

"WHAT?"

"Would you ever marry me?"

"Yes" slipped out of my mouth before I could think. Everyone stared at me with disbelief.

"Really?" Fang asked surpised.

"I would. Because you are a great person." I said. I started getting uncomfortable with everyone staring at me. "OK! People, go to bed!"

"Ugh"s came from everybody. Soon everyone was asleep and I was on first watch.

"Max?"

"Yeah Fang?" I asked. Fang came and sat next to me.

"Would you really marry me?"

"Not now, but in the future I guess."

"Do you love me?"

Before I could think the word "Yes" slipped out of my mouth. Ugh, why do I keep doing that?

Fang stared at me, shocked.

"Really?"

"Are you purposely trying to make me repeat everything I say?" I asked trying to make the conversation a bit less awkward between us.

"Max, come on. I just want to know."

"I love you Fang, and that's that. Isn't it clear enough?" I asked getting more and more uncomfortable with this conversation. Then I noticed that Fang was leaning in.

"I love you too Max." Then he kissed me. I was shocked at first but then kissed back. After our long kiss we broke apart and Fang sat there with his arm around me, and my head on his shoulder. Before I drifted off to sleep, I heard him whisper one last thing.

"I just wanted to hear you say it again."


End file.
